The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a circuit identifier operable to identify a PC board revision.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Throughout the life cycle of an IHS design there are generally multiple revisions for the printed circuit boards making up the electronics for the IHS. In order to operate properly or most efficiently, it may be desirable for the processor for the IHS to determine the revision of the circuit board to determine how to best operate. For example, revisions in electronics for the circuit board may require different processes or different devices to be operated differently during the operation of the IHS. Detecting the circuit board revision is typically performed by using multiple inputs on the processor from the circuit to determine what combination of the multiple inputs are high (e.g., energized) and thus the processor can determine what revision of the circuit board is installed in the IHS. However, inputs to the processor are costly to produce and the traditional systems use multiple inputs to the processor.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved circuit identifier.